There is a need for improved integrated business forms and methods of manufacturing such forms. Integrated forms consolidate different business objectives or services into a single form. A goal of such forms is not only to offer end users the flexibility to provide a variety of information and information transfer options through a single form, but to also reduce the time, money and material associated with using such business forms for both the end users and the form manufacturers. In the end, truly integrated forms increase the reliability, confidence and convenience in exchanging information between businesses and consumers.
The concept of an integrated form can be employed in numerous varieties depending on the objects of the particular end use. For example, an integrated form may consist of an invoice portion and a label portion incorporated into the same form. Thus, the business can print both the invoice information as well as the address information at the same time.
The mail order industry is a prime example of where such type of label is desired to ensure accurate billing and convenience to the consumer. For instance, in the mail order industry, the mail order company includes with the product an invoice, a shipping card addressed to the consumer and affixed to the packaging and a return card so that the consumer can conveniently return the purchased product within the return period. The obvious shortcoming with this process is the expense, time and possible confusion with purchasing, stocking and printing three separates pieces (i.e., the invoice, the addressee label, and the return address label or card).
An attempt to address these shortcomings is the use of a dedicated section on the invoice for printing of the return address. Thus, the form is sent through a printer which prints both the invoicing information and the return address in one process. In one form, the dedicated section may be outlined by a perforated section for detachment by the consumer. The obvious shortcomings include that the consumer must cut or tear the return address section from the form and affix it to the package with durable tape or adhesive in a manner that does not obstruct the address information. Because consumers do not always have adequate tape or adhesive, they use whatever they have available, which experience has shown, tends not to withstand the stresses associated with commercial shipping. As a result, the return address section is susceptible to falling off, which, when it occurs, often leads to disruption of the mailing system, disputes over whether the package was returned timely and damaged goods.
An attempt to address the return address situation has been made by adding a label to the form. These types of forms are commonly made by mating one side of a liner (such as a silicone coated liner) to the form and having a pressure sensitive label on the other side of the liner. The label then carries the address information, as well as the appropriate adhesive for reliable affixation to a return package. A shortcoming with this type of form is that the thickness created by the stacking of the form, the liner and the label often causes problems during the printing step. That is, the form jams the printer and prevents further use until appropriate service is undertaken. Another shortcoming is associated with pre-dispensing of the label because the label is not truly integrated with the form. That is, the label separates from the form and sticks to the rollers and/or drum of the printer. Thus, there is potential for serious damage to the printer. An even further shortcoming is the requirement additional materials to produce a three layer form, which is only capable of providing a limited number of labels on one side of the form.
Integrated forms also are desired in industries that have the need to distribute cards, such as membership cards for identification or other programs (e.g., frequent buyer programs and insurance programs). The cards traditionally have been printed separately and, to distribute such cards, they have been forwarded to the consumer under a separate forwarding cover letter. To address this situation, some companies attach the card to a form (such as a form forwarding letter) with a releasable adhesive. The obvious shortcoming is that the form is typically pre-printed and then run through a separate machine to add adhesive and the card. As a result, the card does not always become adequately affixed to the form, making it difficult to handle and susceptible to becoming unintentionally detached from the form. In addition, during removal of the card, it tends to peal off the top layer of the form, thereby reducing (and, in most cases eliminating) the backside of the card as a place for printed information.
Moreover, because the card tends to be inadequately secured to the form, it is not practical to consider printing after the card has been affixed. That is, the cards tend to fall off during the printing stage and bind up the printer. As explained above for labels, there is potential for serious damage to the printer. Thus, there is need for truly integrated forms that incorporate labels, cards, etc. into the form.
There also is the need to improve the methods of manufacturing such forms. The typical manufacturing equipment includes a paper infeed unit, a vacuum applicator unit, an unwind unit containing transfer tape, a hot melt applicator head, a feed control unit, an integral die cut unit, a hot melt unit and a fold-to-fold delivery unit. This processing equipment is commonly contained in two separate pieces of equipment. In other words, the manufacturing process is not one straight through inline process, and therefore, tends to be expensive and labor intensive. The use of multiple machines slows the entire manufacturing process, increases costs and requires additional personnel.
Accordingly, it has been determined that there exist the need for an improved integrated form that is more end user friendly and that facilitates a more economical method of manufacturing.